Surpresas Depois da Guerra
by Tehru
Summary: Em uma noite chuvosa, uma criança é deixada na porta de sua casa, com um bilhete e uma mochila velha, e Severus nem imaginava que aquela pequena figura mudaria sua vida por completo. Bom sou pessima em resumos, entrem e confiram please, rsrs Bjs
1. Chapter 1

Algum tempo passado a Guerra Severus encontra uma pequena surpresa na porta de sua casa em uma noite chuvosa

Nenhum desses personagens me pertence, bla bla bla, são todos da mulher má, bla bla bla, e eu não vou auferir lucro nenhum com eles, bom talvez alguns Rewiels mais só, rsrs

Um presente para Nannda, quero que saiba que logo eu terminarei, rsrsrs

Bjs e espero que gostem, e por favor me deixem suas opnioes elas são muito importantes para mim, rsrs

Bjao e Boa Leitura

**Surpresas Depois da Guerra**

Chuva

Mais uma noite fria e tempestuosa, em sua pequena casa, guerra a pouco havia acabado, e agora O –Menino – que sobreviveu era nomeado como O – menino – que – derrotou – de – vez – aquele – que – não – devia – ser – nomeado, para ela apenas restara às sobras como sempre, fora utilizados por ambos os lados na guerra, mas havia feito sua escolha, escolhera por Dumbledore, mas o que isso lhe rendera com o termino de tudo... Nada exatamente nada, quase toda a comunidade bruxa o odiava, a maioria ainda acreditava que ele era um traidor, as únicas coisas que lhe restaram foram uma pequena casa uma antiga cidadezinha trouxa e outra mais ou menos próxima a Hogsmead, um perdão total concedido pelo Ministério da Magia, devido a sua participação fundamental na guerra, e o emprego, mais um ano ensinando a divina arte do preparo de poções a cabeças-ocas, ele pensou em abandonar o cargo por um tempo, mais fora convencido pelo velho que ficar seria o melhor para ele, repudiado pelos dois lados, os comensais remanescentes o odiavam, o que o indicava que não estaria seguro em lugar algum, a não ser aqueles que ele já conhecia, sobre os olhos do velho diretor de Hogwarts.

Ouve um leve bater na porta, mas nenhum som se seguiu depois, Severus apenas voltou a tentar relaxar, voltando sua atenção para o livro que pendia apoiado em seu colo, o vento fazia as janelas de a pequena biblioteca silvarem, a pouco havia parado de chover, mas o tempo indicava que a qualquer momento a chuva voltaria a cair, mais um pequeno barulho vindo da porta o fez parar de ler, ele se levantou decidido a ver o que estava acontecendo, mesmo sabendo que isso seria perigoso, e que não poderia ser ninguém já que a casa era cercada de feitiços protetores feitos pelo próprio Dumbledore.

Ele abriu a porta e se surpreendeu com o que encontrou, sentado na pequena escada que dava acesso a porta estava uma pequena criança, coberta com um casaquinho esfarrapado com uma pequena mochila do lado e um bilhete preso à mão.

- Vá embora, aqui não é um bom lugar para se ficar!

Severus fechou a porta e se voltou para a biblioteca, mesmo assim ele ainda queria saber o que uma criança tão pequena fazia na porta de sua casa à uma hora daquelas, de todo jeito ele não tinha com o que se preocupar, aquilo não era problema dele, ele simplesmente não se importava, ainda mais por se tratar de uma criança, já não bastava ter que aturá-los durante o ano letivo, agora havia uma na porta de sua casa.

Mais uma dose de firewisk servida, uma agitada nas chamas da lareira, e ele voltou a se sentar em sua poltrona preferida na biblioteca e ficou por lá, o livro já não parecia mais tão atraente, apenas o copo em sua mão, tinha toda a sua atenção, algumas divagações sobre o passado, e talvez sobre como teriam sido as coisas se suas escolhas tivessem sido diferentes ocupavam sua mente...

Arrependimento.

Talvez não, só se arrependera de suas escolhas uma vez, quando se junto ao velho diretor, depois disso essa palavra quase havia sido extinta dos seus sentimentos.

Sentimentos.

Outra palavra que quase deixara de existir, seus sentimentos haviam sido enterrados há muito tempo, um bom espião não deve ter sentimentos, ou pelo menos não deve exteriorizá-los, ou colocaria em risco sua posição.

Após algumas dezenas de minutos preso em suas divagações, ele finalmente percebeu que a chuva havia voltado a cair, e que um barulho incomodo continuava a vir da porta.

Um último trago no copo, e ele definitivamente colocaria um fim nisso tudo, ele abriu a porta e a criança ainda estava lá, agora com as vestes encharcadas e com os olhos vermelhos, a touca que usava pingava água da chuva, e Severus pode perceber que ele tremia timidamente.

- Já não disse para ir, o que ainda faz aqui?

A criança apenas lhe estendeu a pequenina mão com um pedaço de pergaminho, Severus observou aquilo e cogitou apenas enxotar aquela criança, mas uma pontada de curiosidade o fez pegar o pergaminho e abri-lo.

_Ele agora é seu problema, você o fez agora o assuma, eu não quero mais esse estorvo em minha vida, já não basta todos os aurores atrás de nós, eu não tenho que me preocupar com isso, faça com ele o que quiser, para mim deixá-lo em um orfanato exigiria tempo do qual eu nunca dispôs, bom o problema é seu agora._

_Tenha uma péssima morte_

_L.E._

Severus olhava do pergaminho para a criança e da criança para o pergaminho.

- O que significa isso? – O semblante era calmo, mas sua voz tinha um tom gélido, o que fez a criança entrar em prantos – Pare de chorar e me explique o que é isso.

Nada adiantou Severus então apenas colocou a criança para dentro se maldizendo por isso, ele retirou a touca da cabeça da criança com um movimento brusco, e pode observar um garotinho de aproximadamente três ou quatro anos, de cabelos castanhos e olhos claros.

- Qual seu nome? – O garoto apenas deu um passo para trás – Vamos diga qual seu nome?

O garotinho deu mais alguns passos para trás até esbarrar na mesinha onde Severus havia colocado a garrafa de firewisk e o copo, tudo foi ao chão, o garotinho apenas cobriu a cabeça com os braços e ficou esperando pelo seu castigo, Severus reconheceu esse tipo de comportamento de cara. Pronunciou um reparo e os cacos voltaram a se unir em cima da mesinha.

- Não vou bater em você. – O garoto demorou um pouco até entender que o castigo não viria e poder retirar os magros braçinhos que protegiam a cabeça – Agora diga-me o seu nome.

O olhar dele era vazio, e a expressão de medo não deixava seu pequeno rostinho, seu nome saiu de seu lábios como um pequeno sussurro, mas que Severus conseguiu ouvir claramente.

- Gabriel.

Severus simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, a única coisa que passou em sua cabeça foi falar com o velho diretor, ele provavelmente encontraria uma saída, com isso na cabeça ele apenas jogou um punhado de pó de flú na lareira, e pediu contato com a lareira do escritório do diretor, e pediu para que ele viesse até sua casa.

Quando Dumbledore chegou e viu aquele pequenino, apenas olhou para Severus com um olhar interrogador, este apenas lhe estendeu o bilhete que Dumbledore leu e releu com atenção.

- Quem é L.E.?

- Lisadora Elmer.

- E eu suponho que...

- Sim eu fui para a cama com ela se é o que quer saber... Mas não posso acreditar que isso tenha dado frutos, e que ela tenha escondido isso por tanto tempo.

Gabriel continuava a observar aquilo sem entender nada, tremendo de frio e morrendo de medo, até agora ainda não entendia por que havia sido deixado ali, e quem eram aqueles dois, a única coisa que ele queria fazer era chorar, e foi o que começou, chamando a atenção dos outros dois que por um breve momento pareciam ter se esquecido de que ele estava ali, completamente encharcado e sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Oh pequeno não chore, não há o que temer aqui – Dumbledore se aproximou dele pousando a mão sobre sua cabeça, o pequenino instintivamente recuou e se protegeu – Ninguém te fará mal, agora por que não tiramos essas roupas molhadas para que você possa se aquecer sim. Tem alguma coisa que ele possa vestir Severus?

- Você não está pensando que ele vai ficar aqui está?

- Severus simplesmente não podemos jogá-lo na rua no meio da noite, depois que ele tiver trocado de roupa e estiver alimentado poderemos pensar no que iremos fazer com ele sim.

- Creio que devo ter uma camisa que serviria para ele por enquanto.

Severus foi pegar a camisa, enquanto Dumbledore ajudava Gabriel a se trocar e se secar, quando Severus voltou Dumbledore o vestiu com a camisa, que por sinal chagava até os pés do pequeno, depois conjurou um bom prato de sopa e o colocou sentado na mesa para que pudesse comer.

- Vamos coma!

Gabriel olhava de Severus para Dumbledore sem entender, só sabia que sua barriga estava roncando.

- Pode comer, coma o quanto quiser e quando terminar vou providenciar uma boa porção de pudim de chocolate como sobremesa, agora coma.

Dumbledore o incentivou, e como se tivesse esquecido tudo que havia lhe acontecido Gabriel começou a comer, enquanto isso Severus e Dumbledore haviam voltado para a pequena biblioteca.

- O que pensa em fazer Severus?

- Como assim o que fazer?

- E se ele realmente for seu filho o que você fará?

- O que eu farei, ele não pode ser meu filho, simplesmente não pode – Severus se sentou e serviu mais uma dose de firewisk de uma nova garrafa que havia convocado com um _accio_, ele bebeu e continuou olhando para o velho diretor – Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

O som de um copo se quebrando veio da cozinha, quando Dumbledore e Severus chegaram, Gabriel havia deixado cair o copo com o qual tentava pegar água para beber, e diante da presença dos dois homens ele simplesmente se encolheu no canto e cobriu a cabeça, ele ouviu o mesmo feitiço sendo feito e os cacos do copo se juntar em cima da mesa.

Dumbledore se aproximou dele oferecendo-lhe um mais terno sorriso e um pirulito de morango, Gabriel hesitou por um bom tempo até que decidiu aceitar, nunca ninguém havia sido tão bom com ele assim, nunca em toda a sua vida ele tinha sido tratado com tanto carinho, na casa de sua dona ele era tratado apenas como mais um dos elfos domésticos, devia dividir com eles os mesmo serviços, dividia os mesmos tratos e ainda recebia as mesmas punições, que quando dirigidas a ele eram feitas de forma mais intensa e cruel, apesar de ele nunca ter sabido o porquê.

Dumbledore pode ver algumas marcas nos braçinhos magros do garoto, Severus estava perdido em seus pensamentos, em questão de minutos sua vida tão tranqüila estava se colocando de cabeça pra baixo, e o que ele poderia fazer, rezava internamente para que aquele garoto não fosse seu filho, mas e se fosse o que ele faria com uma criança, ele que era tão temido por elas, como faria com aquela, ele foi retirado dos seus pensamentos com os chamados de Dumbledore.

- ... e então concorda comigo?

- ... Ah sim claro... – Ele sequer sabia com que estava concordando, mas pelo olhar de Dumbledore ele sabia que não seria algo que lhe agradaria – O que farei com ele?

- Já lhe disse, vou buscar Popy e depois veremos, não demorarei.

Dumbledore se foi pela chaminé antes que Severus pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, e os deixou sozinhos ali, ele e aquele garoto infortuno. Severus se aproximou dele decidido a conseguir algumas respostas.

- Por que Lisadora largou você aqui? – O silêncio foi sua resposta – Vamos responda eu não tenho a noite inteira – Severus se aproximou mais ainda, e viu os mesmos reflexos de antes, os braçinhos finos sendo colocados sobre a cabeça – Por Merlin pare com isso, será que você ainda não percebeu que ninguém lhe fará mal – Gabriel se sentou no chão se encolhendo todo, tentando se proteger o máximo possível, Severus não percebeu mais o tom de sua voz havia aumentado, o que assustou mais ainda Gabriel – Tudo bem, se não quer falar fique ai até Dumbledore voltar.

Severus o deixou na cozinha e voltou para a biblioteca, pensando na vida até um pequeno estalido trazê-lo de volta a realidade, eram Dumbledore e Madame Ponfrey.

- E então onde esta meu pequenino paciente?

- Na cozinha – Severus não estava no seu pleno humor, M. Ponfrey foi direto para a cozinha onde encontrou Gabriel sentado no chão encostado no gabinete da pia abraçado aos joelhos – Ai está.

- O que fez com ele professor Snape? – M. Ponfrey o encarava com um olhar inquisidor – Pobre criança tudo ficara bem agora! Não se importa se eu utilizar seu quarto coreto professor Snape?

- Faça como quiser.

M. Ponfrey fez com que Gabriel se levantasse e a seguisse até o quarto do mestre de poções, enquanto ele ficava com Dumbledore na cozinha.

- Popy pode providenciar um exame de paternidade se quiser, e não levara mais que alguns minutos para sabermos.

- Seria melhor assim já que eu tenho quase certeza de que essa criança não tem nada a ver comigo, assim poderia me livrar dela o mais rápido possível.

- Sendo assim – Dumbledore o olhava com uma expressão reprovadora, mas mesmo assim não disse nada a respeito – Assim que Popy terminar de examiná-lo nos poderemos fazer o teste, e sanar essa duvida que no momento te atormenta.

Quando M. Ponfrey voltou, seu semblante era de estrema preocupação.

- Como o pequeno está Popy?

- Fisicamente muito maltratado, emocionalmente um caos, ele mal fala, e não me deu nenhuma informação relevante, mas consegui diagnosticar alguns traumas internos, uns recentes outros não, além de algumas fraturas bem antigas, em geral essa criança vem sendo maltratada praticamente desde que nasceu – Ela se sentou em no sofá já que as duas poltronas estavam sendo ocupadas pelos outros dois bruxos – É uma lastima saber que alguém pode machucar uma criança dessa forma.

- Popy, Severus aceitou fazer o teste de paternidade.

- Oh sim, sim – Ela se levantou e retirou do bolso uma pequena bolsinha contendo alguns frascos – Professor Snape vou precisar de uma pequena amostra sanguínea sua – Severus estendeu à mão a velha medi-bruxa, que executou um pequeno corte e fez o sangue pingar dentro de um dos frascos, onde ela adicionou algumas poções, a mistura aqueceu, depois mudou de cor, e por fim descansou quanto atingiu um azul opaco – Agora eu só preciso de uma amostra sanguínea da criança, com licença.

Ela se retirou de volta para o quarto de Severus, onde Gabriel estava deitado descansando, M. Ponfrey havia sido bem convincente quando disse que ele deveria ficar descansando e ele não quis desobedecê-la, ela fez o mesmo que havia feito em Severus com Gabriel, da sala onde os dois bruxos estavam pode-se ouvir o choro dele, e algum tempo depois M. Ponfrey voltou para a biblioteca.

- Popy?

- Já tenho o resultado Diretor, e Professor Snape tenho que lhe informar que o garoto realmente é seu filho.

Severus que estava em pé, apenas se sentou novamente no sofá e ficou a encarar alguma coisa na parede.

- Severus.

- Deixem –me a sós... Por favor...

- Claro criança, claro. Vamos Popy é melhor irmos.

- Sim Diretor, Professor Snape, essas poções tem que ser ministradas ao menino por volta do meio dia de amanhã sim, até mais.

Dumbledore e M. Ponfrey se retiraram da casa e deixaram um Severus extremamente confuso para trás.

Céus um filho, aquele garoto é meu filho, como pode acontecer, como aquela desgraçada consegui esconder isso de mim, e por que ela fez isso, por Merlin eu tenho um filho.

O litro de firewisk que estava sobre a mesa foi esvaziado no decorrer da noite, e Severus acabou pegando no sono na poltrona mesmo, apesar que mesmo que quisesse sua cama estava sendo ocupada por aquela criança, seu filho.

Continua.....

N/A: E ai me digam se gostaram ou não, please, please, please *.*


	2. Chapter 2

_Ola a todos e a todas, aki estamos em mais um epsodio, espero que gostem, rsrsrsrsrsrs, e agradeceria muito receber suas opnioes_

_Bjus Ate semana que vem, rsrsrs_

_Olha mais um aki Nandda, rsrsrs, sei que vc jah leu mas eu modifiquei algumas coisas, bjao_

_Um agradecimento especial ao Baka, por ter me aturado e me ajudado, rsrs, te amo mais que tudo viu, rsrsrs_

_Antes que eu esqueça, nada dissu é meu, eu não tenhu lucro nenhum com eles, são tudo daquela mulher má!!!_

**Descobertas**

Severus acordou com um gosto amargo na boca, e com uma tremenda dor no pescoço, ele havia adormecido sentado na sala de estar, uma garrafa de firewisk vazia estava caída ao lado da poltrona onde ele havia adormecido.

Se levantar foi à parte pior, todo o corpo estava doendo, é claro que ele já tinha passado por dores muito piores, mas ninguém agüenta passar a noite em um simples sofá e acordar perfeitamente bem no dia seguinte, a cabeça também doía, e Severus chegou à conclusão de que não deveria ter bebido tanto na noite anterior, de certa forma ele mal se lembrava o porquê da beberagem, se endireitou e foi até o banheiro conjugado com o quarto em busca de uma poção para a ressaca, mas algo estava estranho, tudo estava arrumado e limpo, e Severus não se lembrava de ter contratado alguém para a limpeza essa semana.

Ele se lavou e foi até a cozinha, tudo estava tão arrumado, até ele ver o pequenino Gabriel secando a louça, a visão foi impactante para Severus que de certa forma havia esquecido por um breve momento os acontecimentos da noite anterior, e agora todas essas informações voltavam com grande impacto para sua mente.

- O que você esta fazendo? – Gabriel deixou cair à xícara que estava segurando, e ela se desfez em inúmeros pedaços, outro _reparo_ pronunciado, e a xícara voltou ao que era em cima da bancada da pia – Deixe tudo onde está!

E mais uma vez os finos bracinhos de Gabriel foram acima da cabeça para se proteger do castigo, Severus ficou observando-o por alguns segundos até se dar conta da situação novamente.

- Já disse que não vou bater em você – A dor de cabeça que estava sentindo estava começando a se acentuar, já que a poção demora uns quantos minutos para fazer efeito – Sente-se!

Severus indicou uma das cadeiras na mesa para que Gabriel se sentasse e se sentou na oposta, esperando que o garoto o obedece-se, mas Gabriel continuou se comprimindo contra a bancada da pia, com medo de se aproximar de Severus.

- Não quero me repetir, então sente-se! – O ar enfadonho cresceu no rosto de Severus – Precisamos conversar.

Gabriel se sentou com certa dificuldade, mas evitava olhar para Severus.

- Você sabe quem eu sou? – Um movimento timidamente afirmativo da parte de Gabriel – Diga-me então.

- O-o S-senhor é m-meu novo d-dono – Realmente aquela não era a resposta que Severus esperava, "dono", como aquele garoto poderia considerá-lo seu dono, o que será que aquela louca da Elmer havia feito com ele.

- O que quer dizer com "dono"?

Gabriel abaixou o olhar e ficou mais uma vez em silêncio, o que deixava Severus irritado, apesar de não compreender essa historia de dono, o que aquele garoto queria dizer com isso, no dia anterior M. Ponfrey havia lhe mostrado que aquele garoto era seu filho, mais ele não o reconhecia como pai.

- O que quer dizer com dono?

- E-eu sou seu, pra o Senhor fazer o que quiser...

- Quero deixar uma coisa bem clara, eu não sei como era o seu relacionamento com Lisadora Elmer – Severus viu o pequeno corpinho de Gabriel tremer ao ouvir o nome de sua mãe – mas gostaria de dizer que eu não sou seu dono, sou seu... pai.

Gabriel conhecia a palavra, mas não sabia seu significado, o que aquele homem queria dizer com isso era uma das perguntas que mais pairava na cabeçinha dele, ele simplesmente não sabia o que ia lhe acontecer de agora em diante. Severus se levantou e procurou por alguma coisa para dar ao garoto comer, enquanto isso sua mente trabalhava rapidamente para chegar à conclusão de que Gabriel ou tinha 05 anos ou o estava próximo de completar, achou um pouco de leite com aspecto suspeito, mas o serviu assim mesmo estendendo o copo a Gabriel que aceitou sem hesitação.

Quando ia voltar a se sentar, ouve um pequeno chamado na lareira seguido de um leve barulho, o que indicava que apenas uma pessoa tinha essa liberdade acabara de chegar, e de entrar em sua sala.

Severus foi até lá para cumprimentar o velho diretor de Hogwarts.

- Bom dia Severus, vejo que já acordou, espero não estar atrapalhando ou sendo inconveniente, fazendo-lhe uma visita tão cedo – Dumbledore mantinha o mesmo sorriso sereno pregado ao rosto, o que às vezes incomodava Severus - ...E onde está aquela pequena criança???

- Na cozinha.

- Hum... Não me convida a sentar Severus, onde foram parar seus modos? – ah como Severus odiava isso, ele apenas indicou uma poltrona para Dumbledore, se sentando na outra – E como ele está?

- Creio eu que bem... – Dumbledore continuou a olhá-lo por cima dos óculos de meia lua esperando uma resposta um pouco mais completa que essa – Se por acaso esta querendo saber o que irei fazer com ele, eu já tomei uma decisão!

- Tão apressadamente assim Severus?

- Creio que não me resta outra escolha...

- E qual foi sua decisão? – A curiosidade quase era palpável ao redor de Dumbledore – O que vai fazer com o pequenino?

- Não tem o que fazer... Apenas propiciar que ele cresça adequadamente, afinal é meu filho não é?!? A poção de M. Ponfrey não deixou nenhuma margem para duvidas!

Uma pontada de pesar pode ser percebida nos olhos de Snape, enquanto nos de Dumbledore o alivio era claro, e ambos os magos continuaram em silêncio, enquanto Severus se dava conta do que havia acabado de dizer.

- Creio que voltará então para sua casa nas proximidades de Hogsmead, afinal vai precisar de mais espaço.

- É algo a se considerar – Ele odiava quando o diretor fazia isso, simplesmente supor o que ele tinha que fazer – Mas não hoje, eu ainda preciso colocar minhas idéias em ordem.

- Claro Severus – Aquela era a forma mais discreta que Severus tinha de pedir para que Dumbledore se retirasse, mas isso apenas divertia o velho diretor – Se importa se eu for até a cozinha ver o pequenino?

- Não, claro que não, fique a vontade.

Dumbledore foi até a cozinha e se deparou com Gabriel sentado a mesa com o copo de leite na mão e um pequeno bigodinho de leite nos lábios.

- Vejo que estamos terminando de tomar o café da manhã – Gabriel se encolheu um pouco enquanto Dumbledore se aproximava mais dele – Você está com um bigode e tanto ai.

Gabriel não entendeu e continuou a fitar o homem mais velho, que se sentou onde antes o outro homem estava, o que dizia que era seu pai, e fez com que aparecesse um monte de coisas gostosas sobre a mesa, e instigou a Gabriel para que comesse.

- Qual seu nome pequenino?

- ... – O pequeno continuou segurando o copo nas mãos e encarava as coisas que haviam aparecido em cima da mesa, tudo estava parecendo tão gostoso, e aquele homem tinha sido bom com ele na noite anterior, e ele não sentia tanto medo assim – G-Gabri-el.

- Ola Gabriel eu sou Albus Dumbledore, eu sou diretor na escola onde o Professor Snape trabalha, agora por que não se serve de uma boa porção de pãezinhos, eles parecem estar deliciosos – Dumbledore se serviu de um dos pães e lhe passou geléia, fazendo o mesmo em mais um e estirando-o a Gabriel que o aceitou relutantemente – Não precisa se preocupar com nada, Severus parece ser uma pessoa difícil, mas ele fará de tudo para que você fique bem.

Gabriel o olhou sem entender e quando percebeu Severus estava em pé à porta que estava as suas costas, e quase como que reflexo ele deixou o pãozinho cair.

- Hora Severus, sente-se e nos acompanhe nesse precioso café da manhã!

- Humpf – Severus se sentou na outra cadeira vaga na mesa colocada na pequena cozinha, ficando entre Dumbledore e Gabriel, que o olhava atônito – Coma seu pão.

Os três tomaram café, enquanto Gabriel se mantinha o mais quieto e calado possível, e Dumbledore e Severus conversavam sobre algumas coisas a serem compradas e alguns preparativos a serem feitos. Depois que os três terminaram de tomar café Severus se levantou e se colocou a lavar a louça, e Gabriel prontamente se colocou a ajudá-lo.

- Não precisa fazer isso, vá se sentar – Gabriel colocou o copo e o prato que havia utilizado em cima da bancada da pia e voltou a sentar à mesa – Gostaria de lhe pedir um favor.

- Claro Severus.

- Poderia providenciar alguns elfos domésticos para uma boa limpeza e organizar as coisas que eu farei serem entregues lá.

- Claro Severus acredito que Dobby ficara muito feliz em ser útil – Dumbledore ria olhando Gabriel por cima dos óculos de meia lua - E você pequenino vai ficar vestido com essa camiseta até quando?

E foi só nessa hora que tanto Severus quanto Gabriel se deram conta de que ele ainda estava vestido apenas com a camiseta de Severus, já que todos as roupas de Gabriel estavam encharcadas por causa da chuva.

- Não se preocupe diretor, vou providenciar roupas novas para ele, partiremos hoje mesmo para Londres Trouxa.

- Sendo assim meu caro Severus vou me retirar, vocês terão muitas coisas a fazer, e eu preciso organizar uma orla de elfos para deixar sua casa o melhor possível.

- Claro, quando estivermos prontos para mudar eu lhe avisarei.

- Até logo Gabriel, Severus.

Severus se despediu do diretor com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, enquanto este colocava uma sacolinha cheia de balas e doces na frente de Gabriel.

Quando estavam novamente sozinhos na pequena casa, Severus se voltou para o pequeno Gabriel novamente.

- Creio que temos uma conversa a terminar – O garotinho engoliu em seco esperando pelo pior - ... Você viverá comigo a partir de agora isto esta claro? – Um pequeno movimento de cabeça confirmou – E como eu disse anteriormente você não terá que desempenhar nenhuma tarefa doméstica, a não ser arrumar suas coisas eventualmente, fui claro? – outro movimento de cabeça afirmando – Bom, vamos começar por suas coisas... venha comigo...

Severus foi até a sala onde na noite anterior havia sido deixada a mochila de Gabriel, ele se sentou e indicou uma poltrona para Gabriel, pegou a mochila e começou a retirar as coisas que estavam dentro dela: um pedaço de pão já endurecido, uma muda de roupa bem surrada, e dois panos de prato imundos.

- Esses trapos nos serviram pelo menos para irmos comprar algo melhor para que vista, quanto ao resto deve ir para o lixo.

Gabriel desceu da poltrona e se aferrou aos panos de prato que haviam sido jogados no chão.

- Me de isso para que eu possa jogar fora! – Gabriel apenas se afastou de Severus ainda agarrado aos panos de prato – Vamos não tenho a manhã toda.

Severus se levantou e se aproximou de Gabriel, esperando que este lhe entregasse os panos de prato, lagrimas tinham surgido nos olhos do garoto e ele tentava sibilar alguma coisa.

- P-por f-favor...

- Não quer que eu jogue estes trapos fora? – Um movimento negativo de cabeça, e algumas lagrimas lutando para deixar os olhos – Posso saber por quê? – O silencio de Gabriel continuou – Tudo bem, vamos pelo menos dar um jeito nessas roupas aqui para que possamos sair, já que creio que você não queria ficar por ai desfilando vestido em minha camiseta. – Gabriel continuava agarrado aos panos, e não moveu um músculo – Guarde-os em sua mochila, eu não mexerei neles.

O pequeno devolveu os panos de prato para a pequena mochila, e quando se virou, sua muda de roupa antes esfarrapada e completamente surrada, tinham uma aparência melhor. Mas ele próprio não, a pele trazia um tom de sujeira, os cabelos estavam emaranhados e sujos, as mãos imundas, Severus olhou para Gabriel com um ar de nojo, negando-se intimamente a sair com ele naquele estado.

- Vou preparar um banho para você.

Severus foi até o banheiro e colocou a banheira para encher, foi até o armário pegou uma toalha limpa, xampu, condicionador, sabonete, e por nenhum momento deixou de se maldizer por estar fazendo aquilo, agindo como se fosse uma reles babá. Buscou Gabriel e lhe indicou onde ficava o banheiro, e que tudo o que precisaria estaria ali.

Severus foi até seu quarto e preparou uma pequena mala com algumas mudas de roupa, utensílios pessoais, as poções que M. Ponfrey havia indicado a Gabriel e mais algumas que ele mesmo achou necessária. Pouco mais de 15 minutos tudo estava pronto, voltou até o banheiro e para sua surpresa e irritação, o pequeno continuava exatamente no lugar onde o havia deixando sem se mexer nem um milímetro.

- Mais que dia... Por que não se banhou? – Gabriel se encolheu o tanto quanto pode e Severus percebeu - Tire essa camiseta e entre. – Gabriel continuou parado em frente a banheira – Vamos, não temos o dia todo.

Severus se colocou abaixado, e se pôs a retirar a camiseta de Gabriel, que continuava imóvel, assim que a retirou Severus ficou um quanto que atônito, e partes de sua infância vieram em sua mente, aparentemente ele e Gabriel não haviam tido um passado tão diferente.

Gabriel mostrava vários hematomas pelo corpo, além de varias cicatrizes espalhadas principalmente pelas costas, os braços mostravam cicatrizes de uma serie de cortes, e alguns machucados ainda não cicatrizados, Severus ficou observando-o por um tempo até que o ergueu e o colocou na banheira.

Gabriel se sentou e apenas esperou, com exceção dos elfos domésticos da casa da sua antiga dona, ninguém nunca havia lhe dado banho, Severus começou por lhe aplicar uma boa quantidade de xampu e esfregar-lhe a cabeça algumas vezes, o ensaboou e o enxaguou retirando em seguida da banheira, secando-o e vestindo-o com a muda de roupa que havia providenciado.

A pele de Gabriel se revelava mais branca sem toda a sujeira que havia nela, e os cabelos de um castanho brilhoso, que davam mais vivacidade aos seus olhos castanhos claros quase como o mel, os cabelos lisos caiam encobrindo parte do rosto, e precisavam urgentemente de um corte.

- Me espere na biblioteca, eu vou me banhar e saímos em seguida.

Gabriel que ainda estava meio atônito com aquelas demonstrações, que seriam o mais perto de carinho que ele havia recebido apenas afirmou com cabeça e foi para a biblioteca, pegou um pedaço de alcaçuz e começou a mastigar. Severus não demorou muito a descer, estava trajando calças pretas, uma camisa cinza e um suéter preto.

- Vamos indo!

_Continua…_

_N/A: Um agradecimento especial a __Simon de Escorpião__, __L. Malfoy__ e Nandda, espero que gostem desse cap também, rsrs_

_Ops antes que eu me esqueça, eu escrevi o Nick da Nandda errado no cap anterior, em vez de colocar dois D's coloquei dois N's, mil disculpas fofa,_

_Bjao e te mais_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aqui estou eu com mais um cap dessa fic, esse é um cap muito especial pra mim, realmente espero que apreciem, rsrsrs

Baka, mais um vez obrigada pela ajuda, amo seus conselhos, amo suas dicas, bom na verdade amo vc.

Nandda, mais um cap publicado no ff, sei que vc jah o leu, mais eu fiz algumas modificações, espero que goste, rsrs

E finalmente o Cap

**Comprando**

Gabriel ficou estático, estaria saindo pela primeira vez, e para comprar coisas para ele, simplesmente não sabia como se comportar, aquele homem estava se mostrando bom com ele, mas mesmo assim o receio lhe enchia de cima a baixo.

- Vamos, não temos o dia todo, além do mais preciso providenciar a mudança – Severus vinha com uma pequena valise na mão – Ande garoto.

Severus foi até a porta esperando por Gabriel com ela aberta, Gabriel apenas saiu e ficou esperando depois das escadas, depois da porta fechada eles foram até a pequena estrada que dava acesso a casa, parando para se certificar que não havia ninguém próximo.

- Já aparatou com alguém antes? – Um movimento de cabeça negando – Imaginei... É melhor que eu o pegue no colo para que não lhe aconteça nada.

Gabriel estava novamente estático, ele estava sendo erguido pelas axilas e acomodado junto ao corpo daquele homem, um sentimento de quase segurança invadiu Gabriel, mas ele estava confuso demais para ter certeza. Para Severus aquele menino era tão pequenino e leve, que por um momento ele teve medo de quebrá-lo, mas esse medo durou apenas um momento, em instantes eles haviam aparatado para perto da estação de metrô para ir rumo ao centro comercial da Londres trouxa, Severus providenciou as duas passagens e eles foram pra estação aguardar o trem.

Pouco mais de uma hora e de duas baldeações eles estavam desembarcando no centro de Londres, Gabriel havia passado todo o trajeto olhando para seus pés, não se atrevia a nenhum movimento, ou simplesmente levantar o olhar, por bem menos que isso ele já havia apanhado, e por mais que aquele homem agisse de forma estranha com ele preferiu não se arriscar. A estação aonde deveriam desembarcar chegou, e ele foi guiado para fora, por uma mão que segurava firmemente seu pulso, mas sem machucá-lo. Pegaram um taxi, Severus já tinha em mente o hotel no qual se hospedaria nessa sua pequena estadia na Londres trouxa, o hotel não era nenhum cinco estrelas, mas também não era uma espelunca, era um hotel discreto, com um bom restaurante bem em frente a ele do outro lado da rua, o mais velho simplesmente gostava de se hospedar lá quando era necessário.

O apartamento era bem decorado, uma pequena sala, com poltronas e uma TV, um quarto bem amplo com uma cama de casal e uma de solteiro uma cômoda e um guarda-roupa, e um banheiro com uma enorme banheira, Gabriel estava extremamente confuso com tudo o que estava acontecendo, ele nunca havia ido a Londres trouxa, e muito menos saído para fazer compras. Severus colocou as roupas no guarda-roupa com um movimento de varinha, voltando para a sala logo em seguida, onde Gabriel estava.

- Por hoje vamos ficar por aqui, amanhã cedo sairemos para comprar suas roupas, e o que mais for preciso comprar – Severus se deixou cair em uma das poltronas, finalmente demonstrando seu verdadeiro cansaço - ...Você vai precisar de muitas coisas... quer assistir um pouco de televisão?

- Te-tele-visão?

Severus apenas se levantou e ligou a TV sintonizando-a em um canal que estivesse passando desenhos, essa foi a primeira vez que ele considerou útil ter tido um pai trouxa, já que a atenção de Gabriel logo foi pega pela pequena tela, Severus então pode se dar o direito de um bom banho de banheira para relaxar, e quase uma hora depois que ele havia saído do banheiro, Gabriel continuava no mesmo lugar que ele o havia deixado, assistindo TV e com um olhar intrigante no rosto, ele não ria ou demonstrava qualquer outra reação, apenas assistia, os olhos vidrados nos desenhos da tela. Severus o observou por um tempo e decidiu que era hora de jantar.

- Vamos, é hora de jantarmos.

Gabriel desceu do sofá e seguiu Severus até a saída do hotel, antes de atravessar a rua Severus pegou uma das mãos de Gabriel, só soltando-a quando estavam dentro do restaurante, em frente da mesa que ficariam, Severus fez o pedido para os dois, uma massa leve e uma taça de vinho para ele, e uma mini porção de macarronada para Gabriel acompanhado de suco de uva. Gabriel devorou tudo rapidamente, como se ele demorasse muito a comer não poderia fazê-lo, como sobremesa Gabriel comeu uma deliciosa torta de baunilha, devorada com a mesma voracidade do jantar, enquanto Severus preferiu apenas uma boa xícara de chá.

Quando voltaram para o hotel Severus se colocou sentado novamente no sofá lendo um dos livros que havia trazido, enquanto Gabriel assistia TV em um volume extremamente baixo, eles ficaram assim por quase uma hora, até Severus concluir que já era hora de Gabriel ir para a cama.

- Gabriel? – Severus o chamou mais não ouve resposta, ele estava na porta que dava acesso ao banheiro, havia ido para ali para preparar o banho de Gabriel, já era a terceira vez que o chamava e não obtinha resposta, o garoto estava tão entretido assistindo TV que nem se dera conta de que era chamado, o que de certa forma enfadou Severus, que se colocou a frente de Gabriel desligando a TV de imediato – Não me ouviu lhe chamando?

- D-des-cul-pe – os olhos de Gabriel demonstravam medo, os bracinhos já estavam prontos para protegê-lo caso fosse castigado, mas o castigo não veio.

- Venha para que eu possa banhá-lo.

O garotinho seguiu Severus até o banheiro, a banheira estava até a metade, Severus o ajudou a se despir e o colocou sentado na banheira ajudando-o a se banhar novamente, ele observou como Gabriel se encolhia conforme Severus o ensaboava, provavelmente por causa da dor que os hematomas e machucados ainda geravam, Severus se lembrou que havia trazido uma poção analgésica e cicatrizante com ele, quando terminou Severus o retirou da banheira e o secou, dando-lhe para vestir mais uma camiseta que servia como um enorme camisolão para Gabriel, aplicando-lhe um feitiço para secar o cabelo logo em seguida.

- Seus machucados ainda doem? – Gabriel confirmou timidamente com um movimento de cabeça, Severus então fez com que ele o seguisse até o quarto e pegou o pote que continha a poção, ela tinha um aspecto horrível, verde meia azulada e extremamente pastosa – Isso vai ajudar a diminuir a dor e para que elas sarem logo, você só vai sentir um pequeno desconforto inicialmente, agora sente-se aqui e vamos começar pelos braços.

Severus espalhou a poção pelos braços, pernas, costas, e abdômen de Gabriel que apenas se retorceu um pouco devido ao desconforto da poção, mas logo que o desconforto passou, ele não sentiu mais dor, era como se a dor tivesse ido embora com o desconforto, logo após isso ele foi colocado na pequena cama de solteiro, em baixo das cobertas para que pudesse dormir.

Severus saiu do quarto e deixou a porta entreaberta, voltando para a poltrona e para sua leitura, ele estava pensando sobre Gabriel, não conseguia se concentrar nem um pouco em seu livro, apenas em Gabriel e nas marcas que ele trazia pelo corpo, ele se lembrou das próprias marcas que trazia, as da infância quase haviam desaparecido, mas não haviam sido esquecidas, elas sempre estariam ali mesmo que não estivessem visíveis em sua pele, e foi a primeira vez que Severus se deu conta de que um sentimento estava crescendo dentro de si.

Um sentimento de proteção, algo que fazia com que ele quisesse proteger Gabriel de tudo e de todos que pudessem lhe propiciar algum mal, um sentimento que fazia com que ele quisesse ver Lisadora Elmer em Askaban pagando por tudo que havia feito com o pequeno, concomitante a esse sentimento havia o medo crescente, medo de não atender as necessidades dele, medo de se tornar um reflexo do que foram sua mãe e seu pai, afinal de contas Severus Snape também tinha temores.

Ele estava divagando sobre seus sentimentos com relação a Gabriel a um bom tempo, o livro que estava lendo foi deixado de lado depois de um tempo, até que Severus adormeceu sentado no sofá, eram quase duas da manhã quando ele acordou sobressaltado, os anos como espião haviam deixado seu sono mais leve que uma pluma, ele sempre acordava ao menor ruído, e nesse caso o barulho estava vindo do quarto onde havia deixado Gabriel para dormir.

Gabriel estava sentado na cama os joelhos junto corpo, a cabeça enfiada entre o vão que havia se formado entre seu tórax e os joelhos, ele chorava compulsoriamente, se balançando para a frente e para trás, Severus entrou no quarto e ficou atônito com a visão, o menino parecia ser bem menor e mais frágil do que era, e Severus simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Ficou parado à porta observando-o, até tomar coragem de se aproximar.

Ele se sentou na beirada da cama, e desajeitadamente, depois de ter tomado coragem, passou a mão pelos cabelos de Gabriel, que se assustou e se afastou o mais rápido que pode, elevando os finos bracinhos mais uma vez para tentar se proteger de qualquer investida, Severus se levantou e foi para o lado da cama que Gabriel estava, ele havia tomado a decisão de ser o pai de Gabriel, e isso teria que começar naquele instante, completamente desajeitado Severus envolveu Gabriel em um abraço para tentar acalmá-lo, o pequenino se debateu um pouco pensando que aqueles braços que o rodeavam iam lhe fazer mal, até se dar conta de que nada estava acontecendo. Severus apenas tentava acalmá-lo desajeitadamente, até que de súbito ele viu Gabriel agarrado as suas vestes chorando mais freneticamente do que antes.

Ele não parava de chorar, e Severus não sabia mais o que fazer, não havia nenhuma poção calmante com ele, e ele precisava fazer o garoto se acalmar de qualquer forma, buscou dentre as opções que tinha a mão e se lembrou que havia vinho e leite no pequeno frigobar na sala, ele se levantou levando com sigo Gabriel no colo e foi ate o frigobar, pegando um pouco de leite em uma caneca e adicionando um pouco de vinho ao leite, a quantidade deveria ser suficiente para fazer Gabriel se acalmar, de forma desajeitada ele se sentou na poltrona, com Gabriel em seu colo, e o copo com vinho e leite em sua mão, e depois de insistir um pouco ele finalmente fez com que o garoto tomasse todo o conteúdo.

Era só questão de tempo ate o vinho fazer efeito e ajudar Gabriel a se acalmar, ele colocou o copo na mesinha que estava ao lado, e rodeou Gabriel em um novo abraço, fazendo pequenos círculos em suas costas e esperando pacientemente para que ele parasse de chorar, o que só aconteceu 15 minutos depois.

- Foi um pesadelo? – Gabriel apenas confirmou com um pequeno movimento de cabeça – Quer falar sobre ele? – Os olhos de Gabriel se arregalaram e Severus percebeu que ele não queria conversar – Acha que já consegue voltar para a cama? – o garoto se manteve em silencio, não queria voltar para a cama, estava tão bom ali, seguro e aconchegado, e ele tinha medo de que se voltasse pra cama sonharia de novo, e ele não queria sonhar novamente com um dos "namorados" de sua dona, e de como ele o havia tratado quando derrubou o chá que estava servindo sem querer em sua calça, aquilo lhe havia rendido um braço quebrado. Severus percebeu que ele não queria ir, que queria ficar ali, então convocou uma manta do quarto e fez com que Gabriel se deitasse em seu colo mais confortavelmente – durma tranqüilo, eu estarei aqui com você o tempo todo.

O garotinho não demorou muito a dormir, talvez pelo efeito do vinho, talvez pela tranqüilidade e segurança que estava sentindo ali, sentado no colo de Severus, sendo abraçado, mimado e cuidado. Severus por sua vez ficou observando Gabriel, e acabou encontrando nele alguns traços seus, os mesmos lábios finos, as sobrancelhas expressivas, as mãos finas de dedos longos. Severus adormeceu observando Gabriel dormir.

No dia seguinte pela manhã Severus foi o primeiro a acordar, Gabriel ainda dormir em seu colo, uma feição mais tranqüila, ele ficou observando por um tempo o leve respirar de Gabriel, tentou se mexer sem acordar-lo, mas não teve êxito, o garotinho em um reflexo do susto quase caiu, mas ele o reteve, Gabriel ficou olhando para ele sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo.

- Vejo que conseguiu dormir, está melhor? – Um movimento afirmativo – Quer tentar conversar agora sobre o pesadelo que tanto te assustou ontem? – Os olhos de Gabriel se arregalaram um pouco e ele negou mais uma vez – Tudo bem vamos nos trocar para tomarmos café.

Gabriel confirmou e Severus o colocou no chão, não havia muito que fazer, o pequenino só tinha aquela muda de roupa esfarrapada, que apesar do feitiço de Severus ainda continuavam péssimas, eles se arrumaram o mais rápido possível e desceram para o restaurante para tomar seu café, Severus havia deixado instruções na recepção do hotel que só voltaria no final da tarde.

Severus tomou Gabriel mais uma vez pela mão e foram para o restaurante, o café foi extremamente tranqüilo, depois eles foram para um pequeno centro comercial que havia ali perto, uns quinze minutos de caminhada, onde Severus tentava eleger uma loja de roupas infantis para montar o guarda-roupa de Gabriel, eles pararam em frente a uma de aparência tranqüila e sem muitas pessoas em seu interior, e foi nessas que entraram, não passaram mais que 5 segundo para que uma jovem moça, aparentando não mais que vinte anos, viesse atende-los.

- Boa tarde Senhor, em que posso ser útil?

- Gostaria de renovar o guarda roupa do garoto.

- Sim, sim, claro, por aqui por favor.

Severus e Gabriel foram conduzidos ate a parte do fundo da loja, onde Severus pode se sentar com Gabriel enquanto a jovem moça lhe trazia algumas coisas para ver, Severus havia pedido para que ela lhe trouxesse de tudo: calças, camisas, camisetas, bermudas, meias, cuecas, calçados, tudo que era necessário para montar o guarda roupa de Gabriel, a maioria foi escolhida sem que Gabriel tivesse que experimentar nada, mas houve umas ultimas peças de roupa que a moça insistiu para que Gabriel provasse, e Severus não se opôs.

A atendente o levou a um trocador e se colocou a tirar a roupa de Gabriel para fazê-lo provar as mudas que estavam com ela, quando ela viu os primeiros hematomas nos braços de Gabriel, o choque nela foi grande e ela apenas ergueu um pouco mais a blusa de Gabriel, apesar dos protestos dele, vendo os outros hematomas e machucados que seguiam pelo corpo do garotinho.

- Oh céus o que aquele monstro está fazendo com você? – Ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos, e tomou Gabriel pela mão retirando-o do provador e levando-o para a gerência da loja – Oh querido ele nunca mais vai encostar a mão em você.

Ela pegou um aparelho que Gabriel não sabia para que servia e começou a falar coisas meio que desesperada, quando Gabriel se deu conta haviam mais duas pessoas ao seu redor, falando coisas que ele não entendia, ele só queria voltar para a seguridade que ficar ao lado daquele homem lhe propiciava.

Enquanto isso Severus estava esperando um tanto quanto impaciente pela volta de Gabriel e da atendente, ele tinha se entretido por um tempo olhado as coisas que já haviam sido escolhidas, mas assim já era demais, já havia passado mais de 20 minutos e ele estava começando a se preocupar, se levantou e foi procurar por uma atendente, foi quando viu três homens uniformizados, provavelmente da policia, entrando na loja, e sua preocupação cresceu mais ainda quando ele viu os homens se dirigindo a ele.

- O senhor é o pai de um menino chamado Gabriel? – Um movimento afirmativo, e derepente Severus se viu lançado contra a parede, tentou levar à mão a varinha dentro das vestes mais foi detido por dois dos homens – O senhor está sendo detido por abuso e maus tratos a um menor têm o direito de guardar silêncio, também tem direito a um advogado, se não tiver meios financeiros para pagar o estado lhe indicará um...

Severus não ouvia mais o que o homem estava dizendo, apenas tentava raciocinar sobre o que estava acontecendo, ele estava sendo preso por maltratar Gabriel, não podia fazer nada, porque os trouxas eram muitos e estavam armados, se ele usasse magia poderia ser processado pelo ministério, céus o que ele iria fazer agora, e onde diabos estava Gabriel?

_Continua..._

N/A:Um Agradecimento mais do que especial a Nandda, L. Malfoy e Simon de Escorpião, a opinião de vcs é por demais importante para mim, jah que são elas que me motivam, rsrs e a todos que leram muito obrigada, rsrs

Bjs


	4. Chapter 4

Aki estou eu novamente, apesar de toda a demora, rsrsrs, gomem????

Espero que gostem desse cap, rsrs, me saiu um tanto quanto complicado mais achu que vale a pena, rsrsrs.

Agradecimentos todos especiais para Nandda e Dark Lady BR espero que tenham recebido as respostas de seus reviews, rsrsrs, realmente estou agradecida, rsrs, são vcs que ainda me dão animo para continuar a postar, mesmo com toda essa demora,rsrsrs

Obrigado de igual forma para todos aqueles que acompanham a historia mesmo sem me deixar nenhum recadinhu, TT

Baka, mais um vez bigadu por ter betado o cap, sua opinião é muito importante pra mim, te amo, rsrsrs

Kissuss

Boa leitura

Desaparecimento

Gabriel continuava sem entender o que estava acontecendo, havia sido retirado da seguridade que Severus lhe dava para ser levado de um lado para o outro, com varias pessoas que ficavam lhe chamando de coitadinho, pessoas que ele nunca havia visto, o sentimento de inseguridade, de medo e de solidão era cada vez maior.

No final do dia ele se viu levado pela mão por uma senhora de passos apressados, ele tinha quase que correr para não cair, pararam em frente a uma casa de enormes portões de ferro, e ele foi levado para dentro e deixado sentado em uma pequena salinha com algumas cadeiras do seu tamanho. Uma outra senhora voltou depois de um tempo o pegou pela mão e o levou para um enorme quarto onde haviam varias outras camas, e colocado ao lado de uma das que estavam vazias.

- Essa será sua cama a partir de agora, não sei e não me interessa saber como era sua vida ate agora, mas aqui existem regras a serem seguidas, não arrume brigas, e não desobedeça, coma nos horários, mantenha sua cama arrumada e suas coisas em ordem a não ser que queira ser castigado, fui clara? – Gabriel deu um pequeno acendo com a cabeça, sem entender direito com o que estava concordando – Eu sou a Srta Winet, mantenha suas coisas em ordem, e pode ir dormir.

Srta Winet saiu deixando Gabriel ao lado da cama, ele viu uma muda de roupa aos pés da cama e a colocou, era um pijama azul claro que ficava um tanto quanto grande nele e se meteu embaixo das cobertas, varias cabeçinhas que fingiam dormir enquanto a Srta Winet estava presente, agora estavam voltadas para ele, Gabriel cobriu a cabeça e sem muito bem saber o por que começou a chorar, chorou ate adormecer.

No dia seguinte todos levantaram as sete para tomar café, Gabriel também se levantou ao toque do sino, e vestiu novamente a roupa que estava usando no dia anterior, e ficou parado ao lado da cama, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

Dois meninos se aproximaram dele, olhando ao redor para ver se havia mais alguém, todos os outros já haviam saído do grande quarto coletivo.

- Quem é você?

- Matt ele é o novato que a Srta Winet trouxe ontem à noite, eu vi, ainda estava acordado.

- Você não fala? – Gabriel se manteve em silêncio – quantos anos têm? Por que esta aqui? Onde estão seus pais? Tem algum doce ai, se tiver dá pra gente se não eu te bato.

Gabriel se afastou ficando colado na parede, experimentando mais uma vez o medo e a insegurança diante da ameaça, os bracinhos subindo instintivamente para proteger a cabeça.

- Matt, Brian, parem de irritar o novato – os dois garotos ficaram quase que em choque olhando o outro menino que havia chegado, parecia ter uns 13 anos – Vamos sumam da minha frente.

O dois garotinhos que não deviam ter mais que oito anos saíram correndo do quarto, afinal ninguém em sã consciência enfrentariam Marcos, que por um leve pressentimento havia simpatizado com Gabriel desde que ele o havia visto de manhã.

- Oi chiquito, está tudo bem? – Gabriel baixou os braços e ficou encarando o menino que se sentou na cama – Não deixe que eles te incomodem, eu sou Marcos e você?

- G-Gabriel.

- Está com fome? Vamos para o refeitório antes que termine aquela gororoba que chamam de comida.

Marcos saiu andando e Gabriel meio que sem saber decidiu segui-lo, o lugar chamado de refeitório nada mais era do que uma grande sala com três grandes mesas, rodeadas de bancos, e um pequeno balcão ao fundo, onde era servida a comida. Varias cabeças viraram em sua direção quando ele entrou. . A maioria delas estranhando a proximidade entre o garoto novo e Marcos.

O café da manhã era algo parecido a um mingau de aveia de aspecto horrendo, mas Gabriel estava morrendo de fome, não havia comido nada desde o dia anterior, não fez cerimônias para comer. Marcos havia lhe indicado um lugar para se sentarem, na ponta de uma das mesas, afastados da maioria dos meninos, que não paravam de cochichar.

Gabriel comia sem prestar atenção em mais nada, o outro garoto remexia seu mingau e quando Gabriel parecia ter terminado o ofereceu a ele, que aceitou sem recusa, sua fome era muito grande e ele não podia perder a oportunidade de comer, não sabia se poderia comer mais tarde ou não.

-Terminou de comer? – Gabriel apenas afirmou com a cabeça ao terminar o segundo prato – Vamos lá para fora então, eu não gosto muito de ficar aqui dentro.

Confiança era um sentimento que Gabriel não havia desenvolvido muito, em toda sua vida só havia confiado plenamente em dois elfos domésticos, que agora estavam mortos, estava começando a confiar no homem que se dizia seu pai, mas agora ele não estava mais presente. Mas com Marcos era diferente, confiar nele era natural, sem questionamento ou duvidas, era muito estranho esse sentimento para Gabriel.

Do lado de fora da casa, havia um pequeno playground onde os meninos podiam brincar quando não estava chovendo, Marcos foi se sentar com Gabriel nos balanços.

- Onde está seu papá?

- ...Papá?

- É.

- O que é um papá?

- Você não sabe o que é um papá?

- Não.

- Hum... Deixa eu ver como eu vou te explicar. – Marcos ficou pensando por um tempo e depois retirou uma fotografia velha do bolso, toda remendada com fita adesiva – Olha só, esse é meu papá, ele quem me fez e que cuida de mim... Hum, um papá, é um papá ué... como vocês dizem aqui, um papá é a mesma coisa que um pai.

-... meu ... papá... eu não sei onde está.

Gabriel não tinha problemas para falar com ele, na verdade Marcos estava sendo a primeira criança com quem Gabriel tinha contato direto, no tempo de permanência na casa de sua dona, era extremamente vetado que ele saísse de casa, só sabia que existiam mais crianças porque as vezes ele as via acompanhando os "namorados" de sua dona, mas não era permitido a ele se aproximar, nem mesmo lhes dirigir a palavra.

- Como assim não sabe?

- E-eu estava com ele, e de repente veio uma mulher e depois uns homens e ele não estava mais, depois m-me trouxeram pra cá.

- Hum... o meu disse que eu ia ficar um tempo aqui pra ele arrumar umas coisas que estavam erradas, mas que depois ele voltava pra me buscar.

Eles continuaram ali, sem dizer nada apenas se balançando, quando um homem alto e de cavanhaque veio e simplesmente pegou Gabriel pelo braço e o levou, Marcos ficou apenas olhando, sabia que não era bom se meter com o Sr Johnson havia aprendido isso na sua primeira semana de estadia ali, e não eram recordações muito boas.

Gabriel foi basicamente arrastado a uma pequena salinha com uma cadeira preta em frente ao espelho, ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, ate ouvir um barulho irritante vindo de uma maquina que estava nas mãos daquele homem, e bem próximo ao seu ouvido.

Um frio de repente inundou sua cabeça, e pelo espelho ele pode ver seu cabelo caindo. Estavam cortando seu cabelo, e bem curtos, mas ele não queria isso, o cabelo grande sempre foi bom para esconder as marcas no rosto, ele não queria ter cabelo curto, mas não ousava falar nada, apenas chorava em silêncio enquanto seu cabelo continuava caindo por todos os lados e se grudando nas lagrimas que escorriam.

- Espero que não tenha piolhos peste.

Vinte minutos depois Gabriel foi devolvido ao playground, a cabeça cheia de talco. Marcos ainda estava nos balanços esperando, o pequenino voltou para o mesmo brinquedo que estava antes e voltou a se balançar, o rosto ainda marcado pelas lagrimas silenciosas que havia chorado o cabelo bem mais curto, e a sensação de que algo lhe faltava.

- Desculpe não ter feito nada, mas é que o Sr Johnson gosta de nos castigar – Gabriel continuou em silêncio – Cortaram bastante mesmo, mas não liga ele cresce de novo.

Gabriel continuou calado e no mesmo lugar, quase que sem se mexer, ele viu duas sombras se aproximarem, e de repente ele estava caído no chão, quando procurou por Marcos, Gabriel o encontrou discutindo com dois meninos maiores, seu rosto estava diferente, fechado e sério, e ele teve medo.

Medo não era algo presente no rosto de Marcos, mais sim raiva, ele odiava aquele tipo de coisa, desde que seu pai o havia deixado ali quase todos os dias era vitima de brincadeiras de mau gosto. Os mais velhos sempre se aproveitavam dos novatos por simples diversão, coisa que ele não podia aturar, quando viu Gabriel ser empurrado, ele simplesmente se levantou e se colocou entre o garoto e os dois maiores, e sem mais esperar estava batendo em um dos garotos, ele sempre fora assim extremamente explosivo.

O pequeno ficou do chão observando Marcos bater em um dos garotos, ate que o outro saiu correndo, e o que estava apanhando na primeira oportunidade fez o mesmo, e quando Marcos tentou se aproximar dele ele tremeu, e instintivamente levou as mãos por sobre a cabeça.

- Não vou machucar você chiquito – Gabriel retirou temorosamente os braços que protegiam a cabeça e ergueu o olhar para ver Marcos sorrindo e lhe oferecendo ajuda para levantar – Vamos, vamos, não vai poder ficar sentado ai o dia todo.

Gabriel hesitou mas aceitou a ajuda, Marcos agia como se nada tivesse acontecido e o pequeno assustado demais para lhe falar algo a respeito.

Mais de uma semana havia se passado desde aquele incidente com os garotos mais velhos, Gabriel quase não falava e quando o fazia era apenas com Marcos, depois de dois dias, ele parou de chamar a atenção dos outros, e Marcos era o único que lhe dava atenção.

Passavam quase todo o tempo juntos, desde a hora de levantar até a hora de ir se deitar, e ao mesmo tempo que Gabriel ficava cada vez mais a vontade e confiante com Marcos, também sentia falta daquele homem de cabelos negros ao qual chamava de papá como Marcos havia lhe ensinado, era um sentimento que só havia experimentado até agora com a perda dos elfos que lhe criaram, era um sentimento angustiante para uma criança tão nova.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus já estava a mais de uma semana preso sob a acusação de maus tratos a um menor, estava preso em uma sela isolada, nos fundos da delegacia, apenas uma janela bem no alto da sela lhe deixava ver o passar dos dias, e já eram nove os que ele estava ali, e por mais incrível que parecesse ele não parava de pensar em Gabriel, em onde ele estaria, se estaria sendo bem tratado ou não.

Mas foi somente no nono dia que ele teve alguma esperança, uma coruja das bem pequenas havia passado pela grade da janela e foi se pousar em seu ombro, estendendo-lhe a pata que continha um pequeno pergaminho preso; Severus o desenrolou com calma apesar das circunstancias e leu a mensagem.

_Querido Severus_

_O que lhe aconteceu? Esperava noticias suas em no máximo três dias e já se passaram quase duas semanas, sua casa já esta limpa e arrumada, tomei a liberdade de mobilhar um dos quartos de hospede para o pequeno Gabriel, creio que ele vá gostar, de todos os modos espero noticias suas, a pequena mensageira que lhe leva essa nota ficara esperando até que você a responda, só não demore muito, pois ela pode ficar extremamente irritada._

_Att_

_Albus P. Dumbledore_

Severus deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso, sua salvação estava naquela carta e na pequena coruja que ululava descontente em seu ombro, foi preciso esperar mais um dia até conseguir algo com que escrever a nota no verso da carta quem Dumbledore o havia escrito, a pequena coruja ainda esperava a resposta pousada na pequena janela, Severus atou a nota contando o acontecido e pediu que ela a levasse de volta ao diretor. Seria só questão de tempo até que tudo estivesse resolvido.

No dia seguinte Severus saia livre. Dumbledore havia agido mais rápido do que ele esperava. Assim que colocou os pés fora daquele lugar ele viu o velho diretor o esperando-o com um terno de linho roxo, e tanto a barba quanto o cabelo trançados, simplesmente estava chamando a atenção de todo ser vivente que passava por ali.

- Severus meu garoto, desculpe pela demora, quando li sua nota agi o mais rápido que pude, afinal tudo não passou de um grande mal entendido – Dumbledore guiou Severus ate um pequeno café duas ruas dali, e se sentaram para conversar mais pausadamente – Precisamos conversar.

- Agradeço por tudo Senhor, tem noticias de onde possa estar Gabriel?

- Sim claro, já averigüei para onde enviaram o pequenino, creio que este seja o endereço, – Dumbledore passou um pequeno pedaço de papel com o endereço anotado – não se preocupe, ele está bem, encontrou alguém muito especial que cuidou dele durante esse período, tentei arrumar a documentação trouxa exigida e estes são os papeis que lhe possibilitaram retira-lo de lá.

- Realmente lhe seu grato Senhor, irei buscá-lo o quanto antes.

- Quer que eu o acompanhe?

- Não julgo necessário, quero sanar essa situação o quanto antes.

- Devo esperá-los em sua casa ainda hoje?

- Creio que não, precisarei de mais um par de dias, com esse infortúnio não consegui comprar nada das coisas que pretendia.

- Compreendo, de todos os modos sua casa está pronta e a sua espera.

Dumbledore olhava a determinação que Severus exalava, em tão pouco tempo de convivência parecia que o pequeno Gabriel havia conquistado pelo menos um pouco do tão temido professor de poções, e ele não pode deixar de sorrir. O velho diretor sempre se preocupou com Severus, e sempre se perguntava se algum dia ele poderia ser feliz e deixar o remorso para traz e agora ele via essa chance, que se não fosse agarrada por Severus com unhas e dentes nunca se apresentaria novamente. E foi com a certeza de que Severus seria feliz que Dumbledore o deixou.

_Continua...._


	5. Chapter 5

Oi Gente, sei que tem mo tempão que não atualizo aqui, mas aqui esta, espero que não me odeiem e desfrutem do cap, rsrsrs

Bjs a todos e todas e espero que gostem, rsrsrs

PS Baka te amo mais que tudo, rsrsrs, obrigada pelas idéias,,,,

Reencontro

Severus foi para um local um pouco mais isolado para aparatar para as proximidades do hotel, o recepcionista não se assustou quando depois de mais de uma semana sem dar noticias aquele hospede aparecia novamente, já era quase que usual Severus fazer isso quando se hospedava ali, não era por um tempo tão longo, nem pelos mesmos motivos, mas não devia satisfação a ninguém, assim apenas pediu a chave do apartamento e foi até lá.

Tudo estava do mesmo jeito que havia deixado, com exceção das camas que estavam feitas, e das coisas que estavam arrumadas, ele olhou para a pequena mochila colocada aos pés de uma das camas e se perguntou como estaria Gabriel naquele momento. Se apressou em tomar uma ducha, sem tirar o pequeno da cabeça.

Saiu do hotel para pegar um taxi e ir direto ao abrigo onde Gabriel estava. Durante todo o trajeto Severus começou a se questionar sobre os sentimentos que aquele pequeno pedaço de ser humano estava despertando nele. Uma necessidade de proteger e de tê-lo junto, que Severus nunca havia experimentado antes, um redemoinho de sentimentos que estava brotando e que ele não tinha a menor idéia de como lidar.

Severus massageou as têmporas esperando que toda aquela confusão se esvaece, mas não aconteceu, ele preferiu então vestir sua mascara de frieza por mais uma vez, deixaria esses sentimentos para serem analisados mais tarde e com mais calma. Pouco mais de quarenta minutos o taxi parou em frente a um enorme cassarão, de aspecto antigo e toda cercada de grades.

Severus pediu para que o taxista o esperasse e desceu. Falou com o responsável pela portaria, e foi guiado ao interior do cassarão, para poder falar com a responsável pelo abrigo. A sala onde lhe foi indicado esperar continha uma mobilha pulcra, uma pequena escrivaninha a um estante com alguns livros.

Uma moça vestinha em um taier cinza entrou pela sala e foi se dirigir a ele, olhando-o de cima, e com um pequeno sorriso de superioridade no rosto, mas nada que um olhar dos mais gélidos por parte de Severus para que ela se descompôs.

- Sou a Srta Winet o senhor é?

- Snape, Severus Snape.

- A que devo sua visita Sr Snape?

- Vim buscar Gabriel Snape.

- Não temos nenhum interno com esse sobrenome senhor.

- Ele deu entrada sem documentação, a pouco mais de uma semana.

- Ah sim, veio buscar aquele garoto.

- Sim por quê?

- Não nada, nada de muito importante, creio que o senhor trouxe a documentação necessária para que eu possa lhe entregar aquele pequeno dem...

- O que disse?

- Não, nada, desculpe-me, algumas dessas crianças me tiram do sério, posso ver a documentação por favor?

Severus lhe entregou os documentos que Dumbledore lhe havia trazido, e se colocou a observar aquela mulher enquanto ela fazia seu trabalho, parecia ao mesmo tempo receosa e alegre, a situação não estava agradando a Severus.

- Bom Sr Prince toda a documentação está correta, mandarei buscar imediatamente ao jovem para que o senhor possa levá-lo.

- Se não for muito incomodo, gostaria de fazer isso eu mesmo.

Severus já havia se levantado e a olhava de cima, sem dar chance de negativa por parte dela.

- Não é o procedimento usual.

- Eu insisto – Severus a olhou mais uma vez com as orbes negras e frias, sem deixar chance de contestação – É claro.

- Herm, certo, me acompanhe por favor.

Severus foi levado por alguns corredores ate o pátio traseiro, onde a maioria das crianças brincava, ela olhou ao redor, e perto de um dos balanços localizou o pequeno, e se dirigiu para lá, Severus a seguiu tentando encontrar no meio de todas aquelas crianças Gabriel, Srta Winet o conduziu para uma parte do pátio onde se encontrava um conjunto de balanças aonde ele finalmente o avistou.

Gabriel estava novamente nos balanços com Marcos, quase duas semanas e nada de seu papá, era quase como se ele já tivesse se conformado em ter sido largado ali, Marcos sempre estava por perto apesar de eles não conversarem muito, eram mais monólogos por parte do maior onde Gabriel apenas ouvia e prestava atenção, uma relação de amizade na qual se conformavam e se reconfortavam na presença um do outro. Depois da primeira briga na qual se meteu por causa de Gabriel, Marcos havia entrado em mais algumas, a maioria das crianças sempre tentava provocá-los de alguma forma, por que ambos sempre ficavam sozinhos e afastados.

Marcos sempre batia nos mais velhos, mas ambos eram sempre castigados, ouve uma vez em que os dois acabaram apanhando do Sr Johnson, porque Marcos havia quebrado o nariz de um garoto que implicou com eles, outras vezes haviam ficado sem comer, mas Gabriel nunca reclamara de nada, aceitava todos os castigos como se realmente fossem culpa sua.

O maior viu um homem de cabelos pretos se aproximar junto com a Srta Winet, ele praguejou por baixo, não queria se meter em problemas porque sempre arrastava Gabriel com ele, de certa forma havia simpatizado com o mais novo desde que o viu, só não sabia o porque. Gabriel olhou para Marcos que fez sinal para que ele se levanta-se, isso sempre acontecia quando ou a Srta Winet ou o Sr Johnson se aproximavam querendo algo.

Severus viu um pequeno garoto se levantar, e quando ele se virou teve a certeza de que era Gabriel, de cabelos bem mais curtos, mas realmente era ele, viu o pequeno encará-lo por alguns instantes, e antes que ele pudesse reagir Gabriel estava abraçado suas pernas, ele não soube como reagir, nunca havia recebido nenhuma demonstração de afeto assim. E Gabriel se afastou pensando que havia feito algo de errado, encarando os sapatos de seu papá.

- Creio que tudo está certo, assim pode levar o garoto Sr Snape.

Marcos olhou tudo de longe, finalmente o papá do chiquito havia aparecido e o ia levar embora, e ele teria que ficar ali sozinho novamente esperando que seu papá viesse buscá-lo, e não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja do pequeno.

Severus apenas estendeu a mão e a pousou sobre a cabeça de Gabriel, em um movimento que nem sabia por que tinha começado, e foi só então que Gabriel ousou olhar para cima, e encarar o rosto daquele homem.

- Vamos embora.

Gabriel esboçou um pequeno sorriso, e assim como brotou em seu rosto desapareceu na hora que ele olhou para trás, para ver Marcos o encarando. Severus percebeu, e apenas olhou clinicamente o garoto que estava parado a alguns passos deles. Se armando de todo valor que tinha e tentando não sair correndo devido ao olhar que estava recebendo daquele homem, Marcos se aproximou de Gabriel.

- Vejo que seu papá veio primeiro que o meu, prazer Sr, sou Marcos.

Severus encarou a pequena mão estendida a ele, e depois voltou a olhar o outro menino, até decidir por estreitá-la entre a sua.

- Severus Snape.

- Hasta luego chiquito, y cuida muí bien de su papá.

Gabriel não entendeu nada do que Marcos havia falado, mas o viu sair correndo indo pra algum lugar onde não pudesse ser encontrado. Severus observou a cena um tanto quanto intrigado, havia entendido muito bem a frase, mas não entendeu o porque do outro garoto sair e correndo, e de Gabriel agora o estar olhando quase com desespero.

- Bom Sr se não se importar eu ainda tenho muitas coisas a que arrumar, seu filho já esta entregue, e como ele não trouxe pertences consigo quando chegou, não há nada para se pegar em seu dormitório, assim o Sr pode levá-lo quando quiser.

Severus encarou a mulher de cima a baixo, aquele era um claro convite para se retirar, e ele o aceitou satisfeito, se abaixou e para a surpresa de Gabriel o tomou no colo. Aquela era uma sensação ótima, confortável e seguro Gabriel deixou sua cabeça recostar no ombro do mais velho. O taxi ainda estava esperando do lado de fora, Gabriel foi sentado na parte de trás junto com Severus sem atrever a olhá-lo.

Durante todo o trajeto Severus observava o pequeno, que tinha a vista fixa em suas mãozinhas que se esfregavam mutuamente em pleno sinal de nervosismo, diante do ato Severus fez algo inesperado inclusive para ele. Pousou uma de suas mãos sobre as mãos do pequenino para que elas parassem.

- Tudo bem?

- Hum... hum hu.

Gabriel o olhou hesitante, parecia tomar coragem para um grande feito, Severus percebeu e apenas esperou, mas nada veio Severus retirou a mão de cima das menores, e elas pararam de se esfregar, todo o caminho até o hotel foi feito em silêncio, quando chegaram Severus pagou ao taxista e desembarcou junto com Gabriel, foram direto para o pequeno apartamento.

- Está com fome?

- N-não Senhor.

- Bom... Ficaremos aqui hoje, e amanhã cedo sairemos para comprar suas roupas.

- Mas... e s-se m-me ...

- Não há nada com que se preocupar agora.

- Hum... Pro-prome-te?

- Como? – era estranho para Severus a interação de Gabriel, das outras vezes o garotinho apenas o havia ouvido sem questionar ou perguntar nada e agora estava sendo diferente, mas não era algo que incomodava Severus, muito pelo contrario – Sim prometo.

Gabriel pareceu respirar um pouco mais aliviado, foi banhado e levado para poder jantar no mesmo lugar das outras vezes, e depois de volta para o apartamento. Era tudo estranho, principalmente os sentimentos, era como se o pequeno estivesse realmente se sentindo seguro pela primeira vez em toda sua vida. Quando foi mandado para cama para dormir, o sono não demorou a chegar, mas diferente de todas as outras noites nessa não houve pesadelos, nem dor, nem choro. Apenas um sono plácido e a sensação de que os últimos acontecimentos eram apenas borrões em sua mente.

O dia seguinte transcorreu bem, tomaram café da manhã e saíram as compras, Severus não largava da mão de Gabriel, roupas foram compradas sem serem experimentadas, um guarda roupa inteiro montado, depois de mais de três horas de compras Gabriel estava esgotado, não que ele houvesse feito alguma coisa, apenas havia acompanhado seu Papá de um canto para o outro, o pequeno nem viu quando foi novamente erguido pelos braços e aconchegado no colo do maior, não demorou muito para que o cansaço o vencesse e ele dormisse nos braços protetores de Severus.

Quando acordou Gabriel estava deitado na cama do hotel, olhou por todos os lados e não viu seu Papá, se levantou e saiu na ponta dos pés, o medo de estar sozinho começava a crescer, mas foi somente até sair do quarto, Severus estava lá sentado na poltrona da pequena sala com um livro pousado sobre o colo e uma xícara de café fumegante nas mãos.

- Vejo que acordou, venha até aqui. – Gabriel se aproximou ate ficar de frente para o mais velho – Cortaram seu cabelo...

- E-eu não q-queria...

- Não tem problema, ele voltará a crescer.

- Marcos d-disse que s-sim.

- Marcos? O garoto que estava com você quando fui lhe buscar?

- Hum hu... e-ele cui... cuidou de mim na-naquele lu-lugar.

- Compreendo... bom... por hoje não vamos mais sair, mas amanhã vamos até o Ministério de Magia para reconhecer você oficialmente como meu herdeiro.

- Herdero?

- Herdeiro, quer dizer que tudo o que é meu um dia será seu, e você passara a levar meu sobrenome, mas por momento não tem com que se preocupar, deixe isso para quando for maior. Antes que eu me esqueça, comprei algo para você.

Severus se levantou e foi até o quarto, voltou com um embrulho de tamanho não muito grande, e entregou para Gabriel, que olhava sem entender, nunca havia ganhado nada antes, ficou apenas com o pacote na mão, sem abrir, Severus se precipitou e abriu o pacote para ele, tirando de dentro um pequeno dragão de pelúcia.

- É-é p-para m-mim?

- Sim para você.

Gabriel olhava do ursinho para seu Papá, nunca havia tido um brinquedo, com exceção daqueles que os elfos de sua dona lhe faziam, esse era diferente, foi comprado para ele e dado a ele, Gabriel não sabia de onde saiu, mas quando se deu conta já estava abraçado as pernas de Severus.

- Obrigado Papá...

- De nada – Severus parou, algo estava errado, Gabriel o havia chamado de "papá" – Do que você me chamou Gabriel?

- P-pa-pá.

- De onde tirou essa palavra? – Severus sabia muito bem o significado da palavra, e a pergunta que havia feito deixou de fazer sentido quando se lembrou do que o tal da Marcos havia dito a Gabriel quando ele foi buscá-lo – Marcos lhe ensinou?

- S-sim se-senhor, ele m-me disse que um p-papá é quem cu-cuida da g-gente...

- Realmente Gabriel, um papá tem que cuidar, proteger, manter seguro e suprir todas as necessidades de seus filhos.

- N-não ficou b-bravo?

- Não, não fiquei – Foi a primeira vez que Gabriel viu um sorriso estampando no rosto de seu papá – Por que não vai assistir um pouco de TV antes do jantar, amanhã será um longo dia.

Gabriel foi se sentar em frente a TV enquanto Severus a ligava e sintonizava em um canal de desenhos, para logo em seguida voltar para seu livro, o sorriso não abandonou o resto de Severus por todo o resto do dia, era uma satisfação interna muito grande saber que Gabriel confiava nele, mesmo que não totalmente.

Severus deixou o livro de lado para ver a cabeleira castanha do menor que mal se movia na frente da TV, o dia seguinte prometia ser agitado, não gostava de ir ao ministério e as pessoas de lá não gostavam dele, mas era algo necessário para se fazer, voltou sua atenção mais uma vez para o livro, e deixou de especular sobre o dia seguinte para apenas aproveitar o momento.

_Continua,,,,_

Agradecimentos especiais a Serena Kivilaakso, 8D e a Joanna P. Malfoy muito obrigada pelas reviews, rsrsrsrsrs

E no próximo cap....

Uma visita não muito agradável ao ministério,,,,

Bjssssssssssssss


End file.
